The Omazing Race
' The Omazing Race' was a series created by Owenandheatherfan that was based off of the hit TV series, "The Amazing Race." The Omazing Race began on March 22, 2014. The Omazing Race is a game series in which "teams" of one or two people, who have some form of a preexisting personal relationship, race around the world in competition with other teams. Contestants strive to arrive first at "Pit Stops" at the end of each leg of the race to win prizes and to avoid coming in last, which carries the possibility of elimination or a significant disadvantage in the following leg. Contestants travel to and within multiple countries in a variety of transportation modes, including airplanes, hot air balloons, helicopters, trucks, bicycles, taxicabs, cars, trains, buses, boats, and by foot. Clues provided in each leg lead the teams to the next destination or direct them to perform a task, either together or by a single member. These challenges are related in some manner to the country wherein they are located or its culture. Teams are progressively eliminated until two are left; at that point, the team that arrives first in the final leg is awarded the grand prize. Season One Host: Owenandheatherfan (Creator/Executive Producer) Date(s): March 22-23, 2014 Route: Leg 1: New York City, USA → Palmas, Brazil Leg 2: Palmas, Brazil → Rio Branco, Brazil Leg 3: Rio Branco, Brazil → Kota Kinabalu, Malaysia Leg 4: Kota Kinabalu, Malaysia → Saint-Malo, France Leg 5: Saint-Malo, France → Washington, DC, USA Season Two Host: COKEMAN11 (Executive Producer) Date(s): March 28, 2014 Key: ⊃ ⋑ : Team used the first/second U-Turn this leg respectively. ⊂ ⋐ : Team was U-Turned by the first/second U-Turn this leg respectively. Notes: # Leg 1 was a Double Elimination Leg. The last two teams to check in would be eliminated. # Bruno elected to quit the race before he departed for the airport at the beginning of Leg 5. Route: Leg 1: Boston, USA → Barry, Wales, UK Leg 2: Barry, Wales, UK → Copenhagen, Denmark Leg 3: Copenhagen, Denmark → Quezon City, Philippines Leg 4: Quezon City, Philippines → Abidjan, Cote d’Ivoire Leg 5: Abidjan, Cote d’Ivoire → Victoria, Seychelles Leg 6: Victoria, Seychelles → Honolulu, USA Season Three Host: Owenandheatherfan (Creator/Executive Producer) Date(s): May 2-3, 2014 Key: ε: Team used an Express Pass during this leg. If next to a team's name, it means they were eliminated without having used the Express Pass. ⊃ ⋑ : Team used the first/second U-Turn this leg respectively. ⊂ ⋐ : Team was U-Turned by the first/second U-Turn this leg respectively. ∪: Team was the recipient of an automatic U-Turn from a vote at the Starting Line. Notes: # Leg 1 was a Double Elimination Leg. The last two teams to check in would be eliminated. # Toad elected to quit the race before he departed for the airport at the beginning of Leg 4. # Dylan elected to quit the race during Leg 4. Route: Leg 1: Augusta, USA → Florence, Italy Leg 2: Florence, Italy Leg 3: Florence, Italy → Málaga, Spain Leg 4: Málaga, Spain → Antananarivo, Madagascar Leg 5: Antananarivo, Madagascar → Vientiane, Laos Leg 6: Vientiane, Laos → Los Angeles, USA Season Four Hosts: Owenandheatherfan (Creator/Executive Producer), COKEMAN11 (Executive Producer) Date(s): December 19-20, 2014 Key: ⊃ : Team used the U-Turn this leg. ⊂ : Team was U-Turned this leg. ƒ: Team took the Fast Forward on this leg. Notes: # Leg 1 was a Double Elimination Leg. The last two teams to check in would be eliminated. # Epic elected to quit the race during Leg 1. # Reddy elected to quit the race during Leg 3. # During Leg 7, a mid-leg elimination took place after the first Roadblock, eliminating Zac. Route: Leg 1: Seattle, USA → Nanjing, China Leg 2: Nanjing, China → Bandar Seri Begawan, Brunei → Limbang, Malaysia Leg 3: Limbang, Malaysia → Baku, Azerbaijan Leg 4: Baku, Azerbaijan → Ouagadougou, Burkina Faso → Abidjan, Cote d’Ivoire Leg 5: Abidjan, Cote d’Ivoire → Malmö, Sweden Leg 6: Malmö, Sweden → Georgetown, Guyana Leg 7: Georgetown, Guyana → Las Vegas, USA Season Five Hosts: Dyna (Producer) Date(s): June 21-23, 2015 Key: ⊃ : Team used the U-Turn this leg. ⊂ : Team was U-Turned this leg. Notes: # Leg 2 was a Double Elimination Leg. The last two teams to check in would be eliminated. # Leg 5 contained a Double U-Turn; however, Sunny opted to U-Turn Reddy, who was ahead of him, making it ineffective. Route: Leg 1: Atlanta, USA → Guatemala City, Guatemala Leg 2: Guatemala City, Guatemala → Guayaquil, Ecuador Leg 3: Guayaquil, Ecuador → Luanda, Angola Leg 4: Luanda, Angola → Split, Croatia Leg 5: Split, Croatia → Limassol, Cyprus Leg 6: Limassol, Cyprus → Phnom Penh, Cambodia Leg 7: Phnom Penh, Cambodia → Noumea, New Caledonia, France → Christchurch, New Zealand Leg 8: Christchurch, New Zealand → San Diego, USA Countries Visited